


Sam's Sugar Daddy

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough with the daddy jokes already!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Sugar Daddy

“Hey, Sam, we're out of beer. Can you go get some?” Sock said, closing the refrigerator. “Ben and I are getting so smashed tonight.”

“Get your own! Why should I pay for your beer?” Sam said, changing channels.

“'Cause we don't have any money,” Sock said, dumping down in the couch next to Sam.

“Yeah, like I have money to spend on your liver cirrhosis,” Sam snorted.

“Ask your sugar daddy,” Sock said, throwing a pillow at Sam.

Sam dropped the remote. “What? I don't have a sugar daddy!”

“Yeah, you do. He owns you and you have to do whatever he says, but he gets you cool shit,” Sock argued.

Sam grimaced. “Don't even say things like that, Sock! Eew! He's not my sugar daddy; he's the Devil!”

“Yeah, and he got you bling,” Ben chirped in helpfully, gesturing to the expensive watch the Devil had gotten Sam after the last soul (“No dead guys linked to this one, Sam. I wouldn't pull that stunt twice.”). It was actually kind of cool.

“Because I took care of a really difficult soul!” Sam said. “Seriously, knock it off!”

“Yeah, then why did he take you to dinner?” Sock pointed out.

“And why did he send you a bottle of wine at the Bench?” Ben nagged.

“The dinner was business, and the wine was...” Sam began, but trailed off. Why did the Devil send him that particularly fine bottle of white wine? He couldn't remember.

“Was payment for services well rendered, my friend,” Sock said, and Ben laughed.

Sam glared at his friends. “Stop it. Seriously.”

“Hey, I'm just saying, if he gets you a gold watch for doing your job, then you can whore a little more so we can have booze,” Sock said.

“Shut up!” Sam wailed, shooting off the couch. “You guys are so disturbed!”

He grabbed his jacket, heading out for a walk, or just to get away from Sock and Ben and their guffawing laughter, and stepped into the hallway -

\- and straight into the middle of a fair, Ferris wheel and all. He could smell candy floss and wished he'd thought to eat before he left home.

“Christ,” he muttered, seeing a grinning Devil by the closest stall. He headed over.

“Hey, Sammy,” the Devil greeted him, slapping him on the back. “How's my boy?”

“Enough with the daddy-jokes already!” Sam whined, looking agitatedly at the tanned, suited source of his humiliation. “And you seriously need to stop sending me stuff; Sock and Ben are going haywire!”

The Devil's eyebrows rose. “Daddy-jokes? What, you didn't like the watch? What's with you, Sam?”

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nothing. Sorry. It's just Sock and Ben; they... they called you my sugar daddy.”

Sam could swear he saw kids run away from the Devil's roar of laughter.

“Sugar daddy! Oh, Sammy, your friends are an imaginative lot. And you protested heavily, I suspect?” he said, grinning in a decidedly evil fashion.

“Well, yeah!” Sam stated vehemently. “I mean, you own my soul and all, but you're not my sugar daddy!”

“Of course not; that would imply I got something from you,” the Devil remarked, winking at Sam. “Something besides souls, you know?”

Sam blushed. “Uh. Yeah. And anyway, it's not like you're paying me.”

The Devil looked pensive. “Like giving you expensive things, for example? Making sure you always got the sweet shifts at the Bench? Oh, and throwing you a birthday party of a lifetime.”

Sam paled. “You've... done all those things.”

“And yet, I've not had anything from you besides the souls,” the Devil pondered. “A little imbalance here, wouldn't you say?”

Sam gaped for a moment, looking in horror at the Devil, then turned and made a run for it. He sprinted towards the nearest exit, but found his path blocked by the Devil. Who hadn't run a single step.

“Sam, what's the matter with you?” the Devil said, sounding disappointed. “When have I ever asked you for anything like that? Get a grip, kiddo; I just took you here to talk about a new soul.”

Sam, not quite knowing how to respond to that, just let himself be steered away by the Devil's grip on his elbow. They headed for the nearest ride – the _Love Tunnel_.

Sam groaned. The Devil smiled indulgently.

“Guess what this guy used to do?” the Devil said, winking suggestively at Sam. They got into a boat, the guy selling tickets glaring suspiciously at them, and sailed into the dark.

“He'd hide in the dark, here,” the Devil said, pointing to a garden-like platform to the right. “When the boat stops, you know, you can get out and... well. And the soul used to hide there, wait for couples, kill the guy and rape the woman. Knock her out so she wouldn't scream. He got through three couples before they got him.”

Sam felt ever so slightly nauseous. That was so wrong. He could justify the Devil bringing him in on his night off; this guy needed to be back in Hell where he belonged.

“Come on, let's take a look,” the Devil said, getting out of the boat and stepping onto the fake bank. He held out a hand for Sam to take.

“Looks nice enough now, huh?” the Devil commented, turning slowly around. The platform held an old-fashioned garden bench and a number of low rose bushes. All fake, of course.

“Sure doesn't look like it was scrubbed clean of blood just ten years ago.”

Sam shuddered. “So, when do I start? Know where he is?”

The Devil sat down, patting the bench next to him, and Sam followed suit, thinking that the was going to get a few useful tips on the soul.

He got an arm around his shoulders and a hand holding his chin in an unyielding grip seconds before the Devil kissed him.

Sam struggled. The Devil released him. The boat had already sailed off.

“What the fuck!” Sam yelled, glaring at the Devil. “What's wrong with you? I told you, no more daddy-jokes! Don't scare me with shit like that!”

The Devil looked angrily at him. “Shit like that, Sam? That's very insulting! I'll have you know, I've never had a single complaint on my kissing.”

“Whatever!” Sam snapped. “I'm getting on the next boat out of here!”

The Devil chuckled. “We got on the last one, Sam. The fair's closing for the night even as we speak. Now you can wade out of here in waist-deep boat water... or you can let me zap us both out of here. In my own time, of course.”

Sam groaned. “Oh, great! Trapped in the dark tunnel of love with my satanic boss! Ha ha, sitcom material! Now get us the hell out of here, _daddy_!”

The silence that followed was pressing down on Sam like a ton of bricks. He swallowed, suddenly nervous after his outburst.

The Devil smiled, his lips slowly curving into his trademark evil grin. “Say that again.”

Sam cleared his throat, taking a step back. He felt distinctly scared, now. “Uh... Get us out, please?”

The Devil grabbed him pulling him close to hiss in his ear, “What did you call me?”

Sam closed his eyes tight. “Daddy?”

A deep groan was all the reply he got. Then the Devil kissed him again, harder this time.

Sam pushed against the Devil's chest, trying to break the kiss. But the Devil held him firmly in place. Their tongues fought; the Devil's to possess Sam's mouth, and the reaper's to get away. Finally, with another groan, the Devil broke the kiss.

Sam stared at the Devil. It wasn't that Sam didn't like him at all; he even found him a little attractive. It was just that Sam wasn't gay. At least, he'd never been gay; he figured he might have noticed if things weren't working out with girls.

“The evil boss taking advantage of his young, inexperienced employee, in a dark room they can't escape? If it wasn't incest, this would make a good porn movie, eh, Sam?” the Devil chuckled, forcefully pushing the Devil back down on the bench.

Sam covered his face with his hands, wailing in exasperation. “Don't! God damn it, you're not my sugar daddy! And you're not my father, either!”

The Devil nibbled his earlobe, and Sam gave a start.

“I know,” the personification of Evil said. “I'm your owner and your boss. But I'm not your father. I just get incredibly turned on when you call me that.” He laughed.

Sam flinched. “What, daddy?”

Another evil chuckle. “Mm. Now, Sam... How would you like me to get your friends a few barrels full of beer?”

Sam frowned. “Sock and Ben? I don't care; they can get their own beer.”

“So you're not going to _whore a little_ for their sake? Shame on you, Sammy; what kind of friend are you?” the Devil grinned.

Sam grimaced. “Fuck you! I mean... eew! And even if you _were_ my sugar daddy, I wouldn't sink that low! I wouldn't prostitute myself for... for anything less than a new car!”

The Devil shrugged. “Done.”

The bench turned into black leather upholstery, the dark tunnel into the elegant back seat of a car. Sam looked around, eyes wide. A car... a new car?

“What the hell...?” Sam began, looking in horror at the Devil.

“A brand new 2008 Chevrolet Malibu,” the Devil said, winking at Sam. “Crimson paint job, of course. Just wait 'til you see the license plates!”

Sam greedily touched the leather beneath his hand. “A new car? ... For me?”

“Unless, of course, you won't sink that low,” the Devil said casually, holding a key in front of Sam's face. The keyring was shaped like a horned demon with a gold tooth in his wide grin – and from the looks of it, the other teeth were diamonds.

Sam looked at the key, then at the front seat, at the Devil, then back at the key. Then, with a sheepish grin, he took the key, his hand lingering on the Devil's. “Everyone has a price, right?”

The Devil laughed heartily. “That's my boy! Now how do we say thank you in this business?”

Sam looked at the Devil, then at the dashboard, and back at the Devil. He grinned, and nodded towards the door. “Want to have sex on the hood?”

Quite frankly, he was turned on like hell just from thinking about the car.

“Go check out the plates first,” the Devil said, his eyes glittering darkly. Then he followed Sam out of the car, just to watch the reaper's reaction as he saw his new vehicle registration plates.

_LUCIFIED_

Sam laughed delightedly. “Awesome!”

“Courtesy of Gladys, of course, our DMV insider,” the Devil said, licking his lips. “How about that hood?”

Sam only now noticed they were in the parking garage of his apartment. That was all he had time for, too, because the Devil had grabbed him again and was pressing their hips together so Sam could feel the hardness of Lucifer's erection against his thigh.

“Bend over the hood, Sammy,” the Devil purred, and Sam apprehensively did as he was told. He wanted the car; that didn't mean he knew how to have gay sex. _Does demons even have genitalia? Oh, right, Mimi. He's got them, alright._

Trousers and jeans pushed down, the Devil leaned over Sam, growling deep in his ear. Sam smiled a little, leaning on the car hood, exhaling deeply. “Do it.”

Something slick was spread between his ass cheeks, and Sam gasped. “Oh!”

“You're sure about this, Sam?” the Devil purred. “Not that I'm going to stop. But you know I'll be coming back for more, now that I'm officially your sugar daddy.”

Sam grit his teeth and nodded. “Yeah. Since you're already giving me stuff all the time, it won't be that much different. I mean... you're attractive and all; I just haven't been gay before. Uh, just... don't hurt me?” He was hard, whether it was from being about to get laid or the car, he didn't know.

“I won't,” Lucifer hissed into Sam's neck, and promptly broke his promise.

“Fuck!” Sam whimpered as he was breached. That hurt a little. _But not much. Relax, you whimp! Oh... oh! Fuck!_

The Devil had reached around to stroke Sam. “Just because I own your soul, doesn't mean I don't take care of you.” And boy, did that hand feel good...

Sam looked up, taking in his brand new, crimson car in all its glory, and came. He stuttered the Devil's name, his knees buckling, as his orgasm rushed through him.

“Well, would you look at this,” the Devil panted, slowly fucking Sam. “You're certainly easy to satisfy.”

“Gnugh,” Sam grunted, rocking lazily back against the Devil.

Lucifer began thrusting faster and deeper, moaning loudly. Panting, he leaned down to bite hard at Sam's shoulder, almost pushing Sam down to lie flat on the hood. He growled Sam's name, pushing hard into his reaper.

“Sam...”

With that strangled name, the Devil climaxed, bucking against Sam's hips.

There would have been a silence, if not for the Devil's harsh pants and Sam's deep breaths.

“So, kiddo,” the Devil finally said, slowly pulling back from his reaper. “How do you like being someone's... escort?”

Sam blushed, standing up so he could redress. “Um... it wasn't too bad, I guess. ... The car's really mine?”

The Devil laughed again. “Sure, Sam, all yours. The file on the Love Tunnel soul is in the glove compartment, by the way. And the vessel's in the trunk.”

Then he zapped out of existence. Sam sighed. Now he knew how Mimi felt, at least. With a small smile, he trudged back up to the apartment and headed for his bedroom. He felt like a nap. Or maybe a cigarette, if he could find one...

“Hey, where's our beer?” Sock said, grinning at Sam when he returned.

“You can go and whore your own asses,” Sam said, throwing Sock the car keys. “Mine's too sore from getting us that _Chevrolet Malibu_ in the garage.”


End file.
